


rumor.

by vampyrcs



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bi Ju Harin, Dongmyeong gets outed, Friendship, Gay Son Dongmyeong, Gen, ONEWE aka supportive best friends, Oneshot, Outing, but his friends help him undo that shit, idk how to tag this is the first time i post on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrcs/pseuds/vampyrcs
Summary: 🔥 ONEWE's Dongmyeong has been spotted kissing another man 🔥It was all over the internet. Fans and non-fans were going crazy over a blurry picture, taken and spread without his consent, without even considering the consequences for Dongmyeong and his band.
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong & Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	rumor.

🔥 ONEWE's Dongmyeong has been spotted kissing another man 🔥

It was all over the internet. Fans and non-fans were going crazy over a blurry picture, taken and spread without his consent, without even considering the consequences for Dongmyeong and his band. 

He put down his phone, tears in his eyes, as his band members were looking at that picture. 

It was too much. He never meant for this to happen, not now, not when they had worked so hard and were finally were getting more and more recognition for their work. 

Dongmyeong never wanted this to happen, he always thought he was going to be able to hide it for as long as he could, since being openly gay is such a big thing, especially in his country, and especially for an idol. He was possibly ruining his friends' career along with his.

He barely gathered the strength to speak the words "I'm so sorry" before running out of the room, going straight to his dorm room, locking himself inside. His friends didn't even have the time to chase him, he was already screaming and crying into his pillows. He curled himself into a ball, as he heard his band mates knock on the door.

"Dongmyeong? Open up please" said Giwook, with his voice trembling.

No answer.

"Myeongie" pleaded Hyungu.

"Myeong? We love you no matter what you know?" added Harin.

Again, no answer, they could only hear muffled sobs through the wooden door.

"Dongmyeong, can you open up? We need to talk, we can't let you deal with this by yourself..." said Yonghoon, softly.

These boys... They knew exactly how to get to Dongmyeong. He tried wiping off his tears as he got up and opened the door. His best friends all came inside, and Hyungu coming in last locked the door behind him.

They all ran up to the smaller man, taking him in a big, warm hug. He felt a hand stroke his cheek, drying off the tears he hadn't completely wiped off his own cheek. He felt another hand, stroking his hair, other ones pressed on his back. He felt safe for a little while, but awful thoughts came rushing back in his mind. He broke off the hug, gently pushing off his four friends.

"I... I'm so sorry. I haven't been careful, I put all of our career in jeopardy... I wish... I wish I had been more careful, but we- we got caught up in the moment and I couldn't... I... I thought we were safe.... I'm so sorry..." His eyes were watering again. 

"Hey, come on. I know it's scary... I can't imagine how scary this must be for you right now, but I'm sure you're going to be fine..." Harin said, putting his hand on Dongmyeong's shoulder. 

Giwook hesitated, before asking "Would you... Would you be okay, being out as gay? Would you feel better, more comfortable than before?"

Dongmyeong pondered the question. Honestly, it hadn't really been an issue until now. He had never dated anyone before, and with his crazy work schedule, he hadn't really had the time to even want or try to find someone. The man he kissed wasn't even a boyfriend, they just went out on a date, they were both hot and horny dudes, who knew getting slightly too eager to hook up with someone would get Dongmyeong in so much trouble.

Point is, being out as a gay guy wasn't something he really needed, especially now that he's famous. 

Sure, being in the closet isn't the best, but his best friends have known that he likes boys for a while now, and he had came out to his family a year ago, even though they always kind of knew. 

The people he loves the most knew, and that's what was important to him, not random strangers and their outdated ideas on what people should like or not like.

"I don't know, Giwook... It's much scarier to be outed, right now. I wish I could go back right now and change everything."

There was a silence.

No one spoke, there was only noises of Harin fidgeting with a pen he had found on the floor, Giwook pacing around, and Dongmyeong's heavy, anxious, breathing. 

Kanghyun broke the silence. "Then we should change everything." 

Everyone looked at him, confusion on each of their faces. Hyungu smiled. "Yeah. I'm not sure exactly how, but we could try to make it look like it's not what they thought it was. Then someday, if you want to come out to the public, you will do it on your own terms." 

"But... how? The picture clearly shows them kissing." Yonghoon replied.

Dongmyeong was trying to form coherent thoughts, to find an idea but he had a migraine from all the emotions he was experiencing. So all he could do was listen to his friends.

The group quickly brainstormed some ideas. Just the angle? A Dongmyeong look alike? His date was actually a girl with really short hair? None of these ideas seemed good enough. 

Hyungu's eyes suddenly grew wide. "Okay, so. Hear me out. We could say that this is for a music video. You were acting, the photographer who spread your pictures just didn't show that it was a set for a MV."

Dongmyeong raises an eyebrow. 

"We could negotiate with our company. I'm sure they can spare the money just to keep the rumors away." said Yonghoon.

"This is actually a good idea!" CyA added.

"But... what would the concept even be? And we need a song?" nervously asked Dongmyeong.

"We have a ton of unreleased music, you know that! And the MV could be a drama style video, where we play characters!" cheerfully replied Giwook.

They heard a knock on Dongmyeong's door. Their manager's voice came through it. "Dongmyeong? We need to talk. Can you come with me?"

Dongmyeong's heart started beating really fast again. Yonghoon took his hand and smiled at him, before answering for him. "We will all come with you then."

They all waited for Dongmyeong to be ready, before opening the door.

———

Sometimes Dongmyeong wondered how he got so lucky to find such incredible friends. Yeah sometimes they were annoying and had stupid arguments, but most of the time, he just felt so happy just being with them. And he never felt so grateful than right now, as his four best friends were explaining their amazing plan just to help him. 

It was a tough conversation at first, the company higher ups were here, and wanted to scold Dongmyeong for being so reckless, for disobeying simple rules he had promised to follow, but they were cut short when Yonghoon, Harin, Hyungu and Giwook all started talking over them, exposing everything they had just came up with and giving them no choice but to listen. 

And they did. 

They end up getting exactly what they had in mind: they picked a love-themed song they had in the drafts for a later release, and quickly got to filming the music video, where they all get to play a character, and each has a love interest, acting out stereotypical romantic tropes.

"Harin, why did you ask for a masculine love interest too?" Dongmyeong softly asked to the taller man.

"I couldn't let you be the only one with a gay rumor right?" he replied, before hesitantly adding "And to be honest kissing a guy seems fun..."

Dongmyeong gave Harin a reassuring smile. "Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so uh i just stayed up til 6am to write this, there's probably spelling and grammar errors, pretend you dont see them lol🙄   
> idek why i wrote this, it was just in the back of my mind so i thought i should just write it instead of having this weird scenario in my head... anyway hope whoever read this enjoys it <3


End file.
